GetALoserLaid
by L.O.V.E Yvette
Summary: This fanfic is sponsered by Get.A.Loser.Laid Foundation!
1. Chapter 1

REVIEW WITH A GOOD E-MAIL ADRESS FOR DANNY!

My upcoming story WILL include this.

So think of it this way.

You're helping me out and making this story better.

You can either send in your own ideas or vote for someone elses!

So please! HELP! 


	2. GetALoserLaid

**This Fanfic is going to be written in e-mail style.**

**Each Chapter will be a new e-mail.**

**Now we all know that Dash can't talk like that and that he has little slaves around his room keeping his grades above a C and making sure that when he talks he doesn't sound like he has only a 5th grade education.**

**Thank you and review.**

**Oh, and the e-mail adress for Danny that had the most votes is 'Masters.Needs.A.Cat'**

**

* * *

**

**To: **Too.Hot.For.You **(Paulina Sanchez)**, JacobsLadder **(Jacob Jones)**, &Kwanified& **(Kwan Long),** .Strawberry.Milshake. **(Jessica Bell)**, Star.Struck **(Star Clemens)**!Jammin! **(Jackson Fielder)**, Koolade.Man **(Kieren Motor)**, Tell.Me.You.Problems **(Jasmine Fenton)**, Too.Fine **(Tucker Foley)**, Squirrel.Cage. **( Chad Rodriguez)**, Green.Lime **(Noah Parker)**, Lemons.Cure.Scurvy **(Gnash Parker)**, ImASexyPirate **(Lisa Mathews)**

**From:** Buff.Bastard (Dash Baxter)

**Sent:** Monday, June 28, 14: 34

**Subject:** Want money? Want a viper?

Everyone who was stupid enough to go to school today either witnessed, or heard about what happened at lunch today. And I feel obliged to inform you that this is not about Kwan and his allergic reaction to the rat nuggets served in said place.

I would also like to inform you that Kwan is okay and that I have not had a sudden change of heart with my outlook on losers. I am still going to pound on them and have not resolved to do otherwise. But rather I have found a favorite pastime. I and the rest of the football team (except Kwan, for he has not yet been informed) have proudly created a new baby, and no this does not mean we're all one happy family now. This matter has voted me the president of 'Get-A-Loser-Laid Foundation', and because of the events in the lunchroom today, our first subject will be loser Fentonia.

Now that all that is said, I would like you all to feel obliged to fill Fenton's inbox with praise or teasing about the said events. Before done, tell me if you have decided to be a proud member of our company for there is still an opening for chairman.

PS: No, I have not asked Oxford to make a translator, nor have I had any encounters with aliens that have left me with super-human intelligence. I simply have asked one of our little people who have chosen to remain anonymous to make me sound like them.


	3. You know you love me

If you think I made Tucker a pervert, I'm sorry.

But if you think about it he really is...

* * *

**To:** MastersNeedsACat **(Danny Fenton)**

**From: **Too.Fine **(Tucker Foley)**

**Sent: **Monday, June 28, 14:01

**Subject: **You knew this was coming!

Danny, Danny, Danny...

Me, being your best friend since -what- Kindergarden? Qualifies me to give you endless teasing about the events of today.

And by events, I mean you totally getting your share of Sam's ass. Now, before you use that 'as her good friend, you really shouldn't be checking Sam out' line, tell your mother that she should be thankful I told you this before she had to. Just because you don't check out your best friend, doesn't mean you don't notice when said friend gets an ass. Now, you and I know that Sam was a late bloomer on her part, but we both know that perfection takes time.

Now, I also know that you are going to reply to this saying how much of a pervert I am. We both know this, so why do we have to go over it each time I tell you of my fantasies?

Anyways, you should totally go for second and third, you know she'll let you (**wink, wink)!!**

I find no reason not to hate you. Especially on the part that it would be fatal and totally wrong for me to even try what you pulled today on Sam. Therefore, I am not getting ANY of that ANY time soon. That really sucks.

Plus, if I tried your move on ANY other girl with an ass, they'd kick mine in return.

PS: You **know** you love me


End file.
